Forever Young
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Not a so little time story Join MaryKate and Ashley and they friends for life after school. Will there friendship surive it? Please read and review and then I will update it quicky.


We all gathered around the hall, waiting, something we had been doing for the last four years. We were all waitng to gradute. "I can't belive that it's been 4 years ago that we all started here" Sam said looking at the group. "Yeah, I know, it feels like yesturday that we were all dreading comeing to High school" Mary-Kate said to us. "Remember how we were all so sceard about stating here that Jarred and Myself had to fright with the teachers so that we wouldnt be spilt up?" Chad said laughting. "Wow, that was a while ago." Amanda said looking at us all. We looked at each other, all remebeing our own mermoires.

"Lindays" Sam called her as their were in the back room getting ready. "Oh yeah, hey Sami, what's up? Lindays asked. "What happend yesturday when I left?" Sam asked her. "Oh yes, I was going to come and tell you...my dad promised me this time he would be here, Sam I am so exiced, this time I know he will come" Lindsay said really exicted. "Linds...thats great" Sam said hugging her. "I know...and to think that I thought he would let me down again." Lindsays said really exicted. "That good, anyway I will see ya later, good luck" Sam said as her and Lindsays shared a quick hug before Sam made her way to Mk. "I know my dad wont let me down again, like he let me down for everything else in my life!" Lindsays said beleiving in her dad again.

"Okay everybody, please gather around we are about to start" Mr Manny said gather all the seniors together. "This is it" Sam said looking at her friends

There was Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Amanda Bynes, Lindsey Lohan, Hilary Duff, Jarred, Chad Micheal Murray and Samantha King.

**Mary-Kate Olsen:** She is one a the famouse Olsen twins, she has been an actress since 9 months old, has a twin sister named Ashley. Her and Samantha are best friends. After school she is going to NYU New York U, she wants to study Photography.

**Ashley Olsen:** The other famouse twin, Mary-kate's twin sister, She gets on well with everybody, doesnt really have anyone she is closeted to. She is studing fashion in NYU.

**Amanada Bynes: **She is also an actress, her first show was "All that" and "Amanda show". She has been in other movies "What a girl wants" and a serise "What I like about you". She gets on well with Lindsey and Hilary. She is one of the funnest people I know. She is staying in Loss Angless and is trying to become the next best actress.

**Lindsey Lohan:** She is also an actress and a singer, she acted first in "Parent trap" and then she acted in more things like"Mean girls", "Confession of an teenage drama queen" and "Herby". The storys about her and Hilary Duff, that they hate each other, arent true, they are actual very close. She is moving to australle, she landed a few movie roles.

**Hilary Duff:** She is also an actress and a singer. She first acted in "Lizzie Mcguire" and then acted in movies such as "Cinderlla Story", "Chaper by the dozen 1 and 2" and "Raise your Vioce". Her and Lindsey are the closest. She is also very close to her sister Haylie. She is staying in Loss Angless and going to UCLA to study directing.

**Jarrered:** He is an actor. He was Dean in "Gilmore girls", and then he acted in "New York Minute" with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen . Him and Chad are really close, but he is a typically guy, into cars, woman and beer. He is moving to Florad to act in a series named "SuperNatural".

**Chad Micheal Murray: **He is an actor. He was Tristin in "Gilmore girls". Then he acted with Lindsey in "frecky Friday" and Hilary in "Cinderalla Story". He gets on really well with Jarread and Samantha. He is moving with Jarread to flordia and going to work on a series

**Samantha:** She is best friends with all the actores, best friends with Mary-Kate and gets on really well with Chad she has had a crush on him since the begging of high school, but nobody knows. She loves hanging out with them, at least when she can because they are always so busy. She does sometimes feel left out because most her friends are famous but they try not to leave her out. She is going to South Africa to start UCT Unvisety of Cape Town. She wants to be a famous reporter.

**Samantha**

I walked down the passage, Chad next to me. I couldn't believe today had finally come. I had waited 12 years for this and now here it was. It felt great, but on the other hand, this was our last summer together. I looked for my parents, there they were in the crowd. I waved at them, they looked so proud, I mean I was best student of the year.

**Mary-Kate**

A tear slipped down my check, today was the last day of high school, it sucked I mean we were all so happy here and now we had to leave. I looked at Ashley and she smiled. I grabbed her hand and she squeesed it tight "I love you sis" Ashley said to me. "Love ya lots" I said back to Ashley. I turned around and looked for Sam, there she was next to Chad, she looked so happy. I couldnt beileve that she got student of the year, I was so proud of her. I wasn't sure how I was going live without her. She saw me and waved, I waved back at her and looked towards the people walking onto the stage. We were all growing up so fast, I couldnt bileve.

**Ashley**

We all took our places on the stage. Here I was graduting from high schol, I never thought this day would come and I am so exicted. I looked at Mk and she looked sad, but then I noticed that she was looking at Sam, Wow those two were the best of friends, and Sam becoming the best student, I was so proud of her, our little Sami is growing up and I was so exicted for her.

**Amanda**

Here I was at my high school gradution, the best feeling inside of me, I had actual did it. I knew that this was not the last time these people would see me, I was going to win an oscor. I looked around me, there were all my friends, everywhere I looked. Wow guys we have one last summer together I thought sadly.

**Lindsey**

I looked at Hilary, we were sitting together, I am sure the press would be having a field day right now, here Lindsey and Hilary sitting together. I sure was going to miss Hilary, but that for the further, right now I was at my graduteion. Lets celbrate.

**Hilary**

I held Lindsey hand, this was probably one of the best things about school is my best friend Lindsey, which I wasnt sure what I was going to do without. I looked towards the crowd, there was my parents and my sister Haylie, wow she looked so proud of me. I looked in front of us and there was Sam and Chad. Sam...she actual did it. Best student of the year. Wow!

**Jarred**

This was sooo cool, I was at my graduction and in 3 months I was going to start my new life, wow I cant wait!

**Chad**

I took my seat next to Sam on the stage. Wow my little sami, growing up. I couldnt belive I had only a summer left with her, I have liked her since the bigging but she would never have liked me like that. But wow here I am, and so is all our friends, that what is so great.

_**  
**_


End file.
